Rise of the Order of the Claw (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Rise of the Order of the Claw. One day, Twilight Sparkle and her friends are starting a new day in Canterlot High. Twilight Sparkle: Well, This is it, Girls. It's time we make the best of CHS as usual. Sunset Shimmer: I couldn't agree more, Twilight. Rainbow Dash: After all we've been though together, It was worth it. Spike: You said it, Rainbow Dash. Then, They've noticed Charlie Brown in his casual outfit. Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Charlie Brown. Why are you dressed up for? Charlie Brown: Well, Twilight. I'm going on my first date with Emma. Pinkie Pie: By date you mean that as a baby step date, Or just a highway date? Charlie Brown: Just a baby step date, Pinkie Pie. As for Fifi, She arrived with Snoopy on his flying doghouse and begin their own date. At Fluttershy's home, Fluttershy was spending her day when she was visited by her parents and younger brother, Zephyr Breeze who was now a new student to Master Phant. Fluttershy: Mom, Dad, I really appreciate that you two along with Zephyr Breeze would come and visit. Mrs. Shy: We're just glad you've invited us, Fluttershy. Mr. Shy: It was a very special occasion, Especially with your brother learning Pai Zhuq from Master Phant. Zephyr Breeze: Right you are, Pop. I'm just glad to enjoy my best moments of learning to fight since my best hairstyle making career. Master Phant: So, Fluttersy. I take it you trust your parents and your brother with your Power Ranger secrets? Fluttershy: I do trust them, Master Phant. Because they'd promised not to tell anyone. Mrs. Shy: It's true, Master Phant. Her secret was perfectly safe and we'd kept our promise ever since. Master Phant: Well, That's wonderful to hear, Mrs. Shy. And if I hadn't chose Zephyr Breeze as my student, I would've never find my opportunity to join you. Zephyr Breeze: And it's a good thing too, Master Phant. (sighed) I just wish I could be a Power Ranger just like my big sister. Master Phant: You're exactly right, Zephyr Breeze. I see a young Elephant Master inside of you somewhere, I know someday soon you'll find your opportunity. Zephyr Breeze: (smiled) Thank you, Master Phant. Meanwhile at Crystal Prep Academy, Sunburst was having complaints with Principal Cinch on account of her unfair rules. Sunburst: But, Cinch. What you're doing in the academy is madness, The students were miserably treated unfairly. Principal Cinch: As long as I'm headmistress in the academy, Sunburst, There is no fair. Sunburst: At least this school was better off without Twilight Sparkle or Sunset Shimmer because of you as a bad influence! Now, If you'll excuse me, I've got a few business to attend to. Just as he came outside, He bumped right into Starlight Glimmer who was just visiting. Sunburst: Oops, I beg your pardon. Starlight Glimmer: It's okay, I my fault too. I... (realized Sunburst) Sunburst? Is it really you? Sunburst: Starlight! It's you! (hugged her) I missed you so much! Starlight Glimmer: I missed you too, Sunburst! Just then, Master Swoop came out of nowhere. Master Swoop: Greetings. Starlight Glimmer: (bows) Afternoon, Master Swoop. Sunburst: (surprised) Master Swoop, (bows) We didn't expect seeing you here. Master Swoop: It's good to see you again, Sunburst. Starlight Glimmer: Wait a minute, You two know each other? Master Swoop: Know each other? He was my best student since RJ and Theo. I've taught him the Bat Technique when he was focused on reading the scrolls before developing the skills. I can see the Spirit of the Bat within him. Starlight Glimmer: But how can you see when you're blind? Sunburst: Because his Bat Spirit is the Eye in the Sky, He sees with it's sonic disturbence. Master Swoop: And your Bat Spirit will do the same for you, Sunburst. Sunburst: You were a great teacher, Master Swoop. (bows) You've taught me very well. Meanwhile at the seaside of Amber Beach, Flash Sentry was learning the Shark Technique from Master Finn and Casey Rhodes. Master Finn: As for today, You've been learning the Shark Technique. Casey Rhodes: Okay, Flash, Let's see what you got. Are you ready? Flash Sentry: Yes, I'm ready when you and Master Finn are, Casey. As for Twilight, She was playing with her baby niece, Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Flurry Heart. Are you having fun playing with Auntie Twilight? Flurry Heart: (cheering and clapping with Nadira holding her) Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) I thought so. (kissed her in the cheek) Master Finn: Twilight, You had to take Flurry Heart with you. Didn't you? Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, Master Finn. My brother, Shining Armor and Dean Cadance had a lot of work to do at Crystal Prep Academy. And besides, I'm getting help from Nadira as I train. Master Finn: And yet you're alright with that, RJ? Robert James (RJ): It's okay, Dad. I don't mind. After all, She did chose Jarrod and Camille as her godparents. Master Finn: I noticed. Nadira: I'll bet you did, Master Finn. Meanwhile at the far distance of the city in the woods, An evil princess named Leia came along with Mondo the magician, Minus the wizard and Pandora the witch. Leia: Mondo, Minus, Pandora, The time has come for our revenge. Mondo the magician: We're ready at your command, Leia. Pandora the witch: What is our plan? Minus the wizard: I can hardly wait for the destruction to the earth. Leia: It's time we begin to revive Master Org and Dai Shi. Pandora the witch: It shall be done, Leia. Soon, They've restored Master Org and gave Dai Shi a new body of his own. Leia: Welcome back, Master Org and Dai Shi. Master Org: You have our thanks for our return, Leia. Dai Shi: And now we will gain our revenge. Mondo the magician: Yes, Dai Shi. We forever serve our loyalty to you and Master Org. Master Org: The time has come to create our biggest pollution throughout the earth. Dai Shi: Yes, And then we will erase all of humanity permanently! (laughs evilly along with Master Org) At town not too far from Canterlot High, Diamond Tiara was nervous getting caught by her mother, Spoiled Rich when she was about to head for school. Spoiled Rich: Diamond Tiara, What is wrong with you lately, And where do you think you're going? Diamond Tiara: Mother, I was just on my way to Canterlot High. Spoiled Rich: Fair enough. But before you leave, Let me remind you of the importance. As a Rich person, You must always think of your social standing. That starts here in this town and reaches all over the world. Don't ever forget that, Diamond Tiara. Ever! (shuts the door) Silver Spoon felt very sorry for Diamond Tiara being abused by her mother. Silver Spoon: I'm sorry about your mother. Diamond Tiara: Let's just keep this to ourselves. Meanwhile in the Bahamas, Ransik was enjoying his cruise. Ransik: (sighed as he enjoys his cold drink) This is a nice day of cruising. Just then, Master Mao appeared in spirit. Master Mao: Ransik, We need to talk. Ransik: Master Mao, Why're you here? Master Mao: Leia is on the move, And so are Mondo the magician, Minus the wizard and Pandora the witch. They have resurrected Dai Shi and Master Org. Ransik: What!? It can't be, How is that possible!? Master Mao: None of us know yet, But they will stop at nothing until all of humanity is wiped and the entire earth is polluted. That's why we need your help, Ransik. You must warn your rangers. Just as Master Mao disappeared into thin air, Ransik teleported himself from his cruise to find his comrades and his Rangers. At Twilight's house, Twilight was spending her time playing with Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Flurry Heart, Are you having fun? Hmm? Are you having fun? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) Just then, Master Rilla appears in spirit along with Master Lope and Master Guin. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, . Master Rilla: Master Lope: Master Guin: Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225